R1 Q1
by blasterjoker
Summary: Au code geass which Lelouch chooses his queen but it's not easy as she's a spitfire and they are at war
1. chapter 1: twins

a/n:hey guys i know its been a while since the last post but here's a new story, as it says above this is an au where kallen and lelouch are a thing. i have brought about an oc who is Anya's twin sister they look fairly similar but are different in some ways. hope you enjoy

Anya was a quiet twin. Her darker haired one, Luna, was the more talkative of the two. Both were similar though. Both had pink eyes. Both were very skilled pilots but one wanted to be used in transport of civilians. The other wanted the highest honor besides Knight of honor.

Luna Alstreim was peaceful and family oriented. In terms of patriotism, she was one of those that had the least but she didn't oppose it either. She just felt countries were countries and if you were a colony you were still Britannian despite the fact that you didn't come from there first. She still celebrated holidays but she found no need to do more than that. Alstreim was her name both by birth and to the whole world but her twin sister. She still was as dedicated to things as her sister. Her loyalties were just much stronger to the peaceful part.

However things were not meant to be. An important ambassador requested her to take him to Area 11. The ambassador seemed to be carrying a briefcase. The ambassador was Prince Clovis himself. He was in light blue clothing that shown off his power. The guy was a blond. The flight went smoothly all he requested from her was to keep it as fast as possible. From the beverage section, he bought a bunch of water and water containers.

The water from her ship was the best in terms of purity. In terms of taste it was second best with water from what used to be France. It was semi expensive but well worth it. Anya used to joke that she was a traveling salesmen because her water would usually get sold out easily. She was just happy this time he didn't take the whole thing. She noticed him horded a few but broke open three.

It was a long flight. Even with the fast speeds she went and the wind being in her favor, it took at least ten hours of flying. She was going to need a nap or something to eat after this. She also looked at her fuel gage. It was three quarters down. She'd need to refuel for long distance flights. She called over the intercom saying they would be arriving shortly. The napping passenger woke up. He got his luggage and brief case as they descended downwards.

They landed and her copilot pushed the landing pad ramp open. "Thank you have a nice day" she said as the Ambassador nodded and gave them a tip for their speedy flight and the cost of his waters.

"Lilith I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?" asked Luna turning the engine off. The copilot shook her head. Luna got out and headed out looking for food and fuel. She is then stopped by a security guard. The security guard blocked her from entering the plane again after she got her food and fuel for the plane. Japan or Area 11 was still at war. She was soon drafted in there.

Her co pilot left with the plane but Luna had all the stuff for selling. After that she went to sell her merchandise. She saw an ally but it was the bad part of town. However there was a Nightmare a guren mark one sitting there under a for sale sign. Well it was for sale so she went to trade all of her stuff. She traded it all and her money for the Guren which she decided to help Britannians secure a hold over 11.

That was two years ago and the ambassador became the ruler of Area 11. She then became part of his army. She didn't know that later on her Guren would be replaced after a mechanic messed up her engine so bad she needed a Sutherland. This was how she ended up getting the Lancelot. Luna became like her sister without as high of an honor. Though the Lancelot gave her just as high of an honor because she was collecting data entries. She fitted it like a glove. No ejector seat, no problem she was willing to die in there she was so happy. She did have one minor irritation like an itch that could not be scratched. She had not been able to contact her sister and still wasn't a Knight of the round yet. She hadn't been able to talk to her twin in two years.


	2. co-authors note

p class="MsoNormal"Alright hello guys, I hope you like my content so far, but today I would like to go into detain on the statistics of the Guren Mark 1, unlike the Guren Mark 2 it lacks the radiation wave surger, but instead has a jousting lance and assault rifle, it can be armed with a grenade launcher and the signature fork knife. At the time Luna found the Guren Mark 1 all it had was the lance but its maneuverability rate was good enough for her to control it to the fullest of her ability. Otherwise its your typical knightmare frame. I hope I cleared up any confusion and hope you enjoy/p 


	3. chapter 2: awakening of a king

In the year two thousand seventeen, an explosion was reported. Lelouch went gambling on chess but as he came from that he almost got hit. These poor guys turned to a dead end. There was a crowd but no one went to help but Lelouch. He limbed in there to help. Soon he was trapped in there as the vehicle moved.

"Stop I'm in here!" he cried out but they couldn't hear him.

Soon a voice called out:

"did you forget that's what I'm here for." He didn't see her but her voice sounded familiar.

He then saw a girl with pink hair that was spiked up somewhat and held by a headband. She was smart as she asked him to enter the subway through the Ozabu root. Then the driver asked her

"Why not now?"

"Cause that will be a blood bath" she said and her partner relented.

She went and got into a Glasgow. Lelouch heard all kinds of things from shooting and the like. Then it was dark and he couldn't get a signal. He knew they were looking for an exit. Soon the tires were blown and it hurt as he was slammed around like a rag doll.

Then he thought of climbing out of there only to be hurt by being kicked by a soldier who made him be slammed into a wall. A hand was at his throat and a voice from it said:

"That's enough mindless murder" He kicked back.

Even if his lungs were shit when it came to running he could still fight.

"Mindless murder? Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia?!" He yelled making the soldier recognize this guy.

"Lelouch?" This had the exiled prince perk up.

"It's me Suzaku" Then before they could say anything the capsel opened and a green haired girl in bondage looked at them.

"Suzaku the poison gas is this girl?" Lelouch asked confused.

"hey that's what they said in the briefing" he said untying the girl.

Soon he heard:

"Stinking monkies."

Suzaku tried to bargain saying Lelouch was a civilian and questioned about the girl. Once he refused orders his officer shot Suzaku which pissed off Lelouch greatly.  
He ran and hid with her though. Remembering how Suzaku never hurt a soul even his father who sold them out. To be a soldier must have been hell because he wanted to die. Lelouch as a royal gave him the order as his knight when they were kids to protect him. Protect he did. The last time he remembered seeing his little make shift Knight was when he switched clothing with Lelouch and was a distraction so he could get away.

Soon he was hiding but his phone rang and alerted them. He couldn't turn it off as they found him. So Shirley was greeted to a bunch of cruel things like saying he was good but that was expected he was a Britannian. And something about it being a bad day to cut class. Then him being thrown around. Then the phone was crushed and no connection was there. Shirley's heart was in her throat forget gambling Lelouch might be murdered. How on god's earth was she going to tell Nunally? She then wondered who would take care of the middle school counsel girl.

Lelouch was shocked when the green haired girl they shot her. However he was more surprised at hearing her voice and being taken. She proposed a contract. He would be granted power in order to make her one wish come true. "The life of a king will grant you a life of solitude but there is one who can link with you that is the role of the queen. She brings balance to your rule and can rule in your place if such things are needed" She said before asking the exiled prince if he accepted.

"Yes I accept the terms of your contract" He said and felt a burning in his eye feeling like he'd be going blind.

However it changed and he saw them. His posture was regal again a familiar feeling.

"What's the matter why not shoot your target is just a school boy or do you realise that the ones who are allowed to kill must be willing to be killed themselves" He said his hand over his Geass.

They were stumped because his posture was no longer afraid but regal and angry.


	4. chapter 3: the white knight awakens

The People were running around killing people but one person was idle. Luna's Sutherland was on the train. When she had gave up hope, her salvation came. It was Earl Lloyd. He came needing a pilot for his new Knightmare. To her it was the most beautiful thing. The white looked like ivory, the yellow sparkled like gold, and it was graceful in its looks. She could scarcely believe it was hers. She could change the world with this beautiful Lancelot. The name itself sounded like it belonged to the knights of the round if one looked at the King Arthur reference. She was just glad it wasn't Mordred the one who betrayed the king by falling for the queen.

"c-can I?" she asked wanting to look at the energy source and weapons.

"why of course my dear it is yours after all" replied the Earl with a smile.

She walked around investigating the Lancelot's parts, weapons and the energy source. It was so advanced but so simple. It was like the next step the Sutherland was too light and too bulky. Everything else had its share of problems but this had the answer to all the problems. She then put her jumpsuit on and read the manual memorizing each little fact if she had to forget old flying procedures; it was worth it to memorize these. Soon she had completed the entire manual. Now she understood why her twin loved her Knightmare so much it was as good as this one was.

She soon got in and started the procedures. They praised her piloting achievements but she just wanted to test this dream Knightmare. She then started following the procedure and when she launched, he went full throttle. She couldn't help smiling. Then it was time to get to work. She checked for rouge Sutherlands. Some shot at her but her shield deflected the bullets she couldn't help but laugh at this. Maybe this could become an elite guard only type.

She then went disposing of the rabble. Soon the Britannian Empire was on the win again. Or so she thought. After she took care of the Glasgow and the possible leader, she felt like she made a crucial mistake. If Lelouch was there he'd say she made an opening. She put it aside and helped Britannia look for the elevens till she heard the ceasefire demand. She knew now that she left it open and got Prince Clovis in danger.

She rushed towards the command center. She then shutdown her Knightmare and opened it. She saw the guards all acting confused and knew indeed that something was wrong. After She talked her way into going inside, She went inside the command center. She went there and knelt by the bleeding corpse of Clovis. The prince was shot in the head there was no chance of him surviving. The game is over if this was a chess match it was checkmate and then the end of the game.

"Lord Jeremiah I'm afraid you need to assume command again" She said on her communicator.

"why?" he asked concerned

"Because prince Clovis is dead, he's been shot" Luna replied sadly and sighed.

"then you need to rest I'll get to the bottom of this. "

"Rodger that" she said "I'm going to go back to the Earl" she said before hanging up.

"oh Lelouch I made a terrible error if only you didn't die" Luna said to the air as if talking to a possible dead spirit. She had been friends with the exiled prince and somehow it was more painful than her mom dying or a cat she really liked not making it.


	5. chapter 4: family

Lelelouch came back to his house late. He was tired and beaten up. He was covered in dust and blood. The maid said nothing about the clothing he asked her to wash not with the Geass but as a concerned brother hiding his rough day from his sister He dreamed of the murder of suzaku and that Suzaku's ghost blamed him for his death. He soon was running from a white nightmare that sounded like him saying you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty while shooing at him. Eventually he got away from it only to be trapped again with a gun pointing it at nunnaly and saying the same thing which made him cream in both the dream and real life.

"Nunally!" he cried out in a panic and raced over to her.

"Lelouche whats wrong?" she asked as he held her and wept.

She then put her hands over his cheeks. "you're crying big brother, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Nunally. I'm really sorry" He said trying to calm down.

"just was worried from a dream is all" He then kissed her forehead.

"I'm ok but you can have me sleep with you if it makes you feel better"

"I better not I just had to find you and see that you were ok"  
"was it the past?"

"yes it was"

"you got to not worry so much it's over. Mom didn't make it though"

"yeah I'll avenge her one day" He retucked her in and kissed her forehead one last time.

Their maid gave Lelouche's cell phone back.

"It's not fixed but at least you can use it I suggest you get the screen replaced as soon as possible. " Lelouch nodded.

"had a nightmare about shooting her"

"it's your fear of hurting her with whatever you are doing"

"how do you?"

"please master Lelelouch do you think I don't know how you earn your money"

"I see so you won't tell that I was in Shinjuku"

"of course not it's not my style to spread gossip or worry miss nunnaly"

"I was involved in a cover up Britannia didn't want something I discovered to come to light and they killed hundreds. It was horrible I lead some rebels against Clovis's army. I at first didn't want to be involved and then I was stuck when terrorists came and then I was dragged into the subway. I was attacked despite claiming civilian and then I discovered their secret the poison gas was actually a girl with green hair in a straight jacket like thing. I was then hunted down again after they shot one of their own in the chest because he refused to shoot me"

"but that's not all is it?" Lelelouch shook his head. "it's not my business go and get some rest you have class tomorrow and a shopping trip needed. " Lelelouch nodded and then headed to his bedroom again. He had to tell Shirley he was alright. He laid on his bed and texted a 'Sorry about that I was kind of stuck in the ghetto and got in a bit of a predicament. I'm fine now.'

Shirley didn't answer but he knew she'd check later. "let me have good dreams tonight please" He said before closing the phone, putting it on the table, crawling under the covers, and going to sleep.

This time his dreams were peaceful for the moment but they were notorious for changing into dark dreams but none of them involved that he was shooting his sister again. Nunnaly wasn't too far off as he did dream of his sister being shot and his mom saying stay "Stay behind me Lelelouch" then when she's dying "protect nunnaly no matter what"


	6. chapter 5: returning to ashford

Lelouch met up and Shirley jumped into his arms. He got pushed back but he caught held her.

"it's ok I'm alive now" He said softly and pet her hair. However, his mind did flash back to another friend.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

"Lelouch! You're better yay" said a young girl one with darker hair than her twin. She then glomped him and caused the royal to fall backwards as she used all her strength.

"hey it was just a bad flu it wasn't like I was bleeding or dying" he said laughing as he tried to get up but could not and sighed before giving up. "But I did miss you like crazy"

"really?" she asked.

"of course who else is going to promise to train under me to play chess" He asked smiling.

"so we will do another?" she asked her eyes lit up. He nodded and she hugged him before getting off him. He got up and they went to a chess board as he taught her more about chess.

 **~END FLASHBACK~**

"Milly will be having a heart attack if I'm late." Lelouch said and let her go. She stood back up.

"I think you can be let off the hook for being late after all you were threatened what was that all about?" Shirly responded. Lelouche talked about the situation up until he got the powers and from then on. She gasped that Lelouche had been in that kind of situation.

"If I didn't hear it, I wouldn't have believed it luck like that only happens in movies and why didn't you tell me you had a friend named Suzaku?" She asked.

"I thought he was dead and it would have been painful talking about the past" He said being honest and hoped to god if Suzaku and him met again, he'd give him the proper thank you and then bring him into open arms.

"Did you teach chess to someone when you were young?" She asked and Lelouch froze.

"She's gone, but she was one of my best friends and the only one who liked chess. Lets just go to the meeting before we are late. " He said trying to hide the pain because before Suzaku there was her. There was only them playing chess. He might have played it with others when he was younger but she was the only one he taught.

Milly started the meeting glaring at the two for holding up the meeting. Lelouch fell asleep during the meeting thanks to Milly's droning. Soon after he was forced awake by being hit, Rival explained how it served him right but Shirley glared at Rival. This shocked Milly and Nina. Milly tried to change it back to how they needed a budget and Lelouch sighed. Eventually Milly did the guts spell and when Shirley agreed to Milly smiled.

"Suple and willing I like that" she replied Lelouch without missing a beat then replied

"It means womanly she's saying you have a big chest" Milly,Nina, and Shirley were shocked at what Lelouch had said so point blankly.

No one could really call him a pervert when he was just being so blunt.

"jeez man talk about awkward you don't just say that around girls they might start thinking that you know" Rival said and Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"I just told the definition it's the president who is the perverted one" Lelouch responded and Milly looked amused Rival laughed.

"shots fired" Rival said and then they all got the budget balanced.

Lelouch looked at the window thinking about Luna and wondering how much different she looked now. He wondered about her new life, wondered about whether or not she would recognize him also the biggest question.

"Dose she remember my promise I made to her foolishly?" he asked himself aloud musing over her.


	7. chapter 6: memories and tests

When they returned there was a big news program about Shinjaku. It was a pure grim genocide but the people thought it was a horrible gas attack. The fact was Shirley knew the truth without the cover up of was awkward for her and Kallen as well as him who knew the truth. Lelouch got himself sick from thinking about it. However he wasn't the only one running to the bathroom after that so no one knew that he was hiding something. He knew he should be over it but he could still smell the blood .

Lelouch looked at Kallen who came back. He could tell she was not who she pretended to be. She also somewhat reminded him of Luna. He sighed not sure if he could  
keep his promise to his friend he had made as a boy. Of course not she would never believe that he was the same boy she knew. He was too different.

~Flash back~  
Lelouch and Luna were out playing chess on the porch. She was his level in chess almost. It was her birthday so he was going easy on her. She was looking at Lelouch. "your mother is such an inspiration" she said moving a pawn.

"yes she is" he said smiling.

"one day I wanna be just like her a queen who can pilot" she said smiling.

"anything you want princess it is your birthday." he replied taking out her rook.

"Lelouch you will support me right?" she asked.

"I will when I'm king you will be my queen"he said basically promising her to be his girlfriend at a young age.

This was before everything changed.

~end of flash back~

Lelouch looked at the pink haired girl. He had to test it out. He secretly used some flower scented water on her jacket. It wasn't enough to smell but a bee would smell it. He then watched her ignoring Rivel's words. Soon a bee smelled the water and came to her scaring the rest of the girls. He lamented the poor bee's death but it got the results he wanted.

He activated his Geass asking he questions. The fact she was half Britannian told him all he needed to know. He did try to order her to not tell about Shinjaku. She however asked what about it. He tried to order her back to class but she wouldn't. Finally he relented.

"I'll tell about Shinjaku but you better not tell anyone or I reveal what you are" he said knowing her half blood was a disadvantage here.

Shirley interrupted them telling that they needed to head to the chem lab. Lelouch explained he actually had to set up and promised to talk to her later.

He knew it was not good and needed to understand why it didn't work a second time. His power had no instructions so he was at a loss. He decided he would do things in the coming days but wanted to spend more time with Nunally tonight. He then came by late after finishing off his duties. He hoped that dinner wasn't cold and was more than happy to find them with origami. There were so many cranes though he had no idea what to do with them all as Nunally couldn't bear to throw them away.

~later that day~

The maid then made dinner for them all. It was one of the skills Lelouch could admit to not having. He knew it'd be cheaper to learn how to cook but he never got the chance. He listened to her talk about the origami she learned. It was a bit hard to eat and talk for the poor blind girl. He vowed to himself to never let his child get in this condition ever. He was fine with if they became blind or wheel chair bound but not both because he knew they would have to be suffering.

"You seem better" she replied.

"Yeah once I saw you were ok the nightmare lifted" he replied.

"remember when I used to?" she said blinking.

"how could I not you would cry so loudly I would wake up from them" he said smiling. She had grown stronger and he hoped his gentle sister would have the best person in the world right by her side as she ruled.


End file.
